


Eric's a Witness (No... Not that Witness)

by sspaz1000



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Callen goes on a date, Eric Beale is a nerd, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Eric witnesses Callen and Talia kissing.
Relationships: G Callen/Talia Del Campo
Kudos: 1





	Eric's a Witness (No... Not that Witness)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: Dec. 16th, 2015  
> Prompt from: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss, from the meme prompt that was going around Tumblr back in 2015. (I need to look for that again)  
> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.  
> I'm going to place this in season 7.

Eric was walking out of the comic book store with his weekly stash of comics. Not really paying attention to where he was going when he thought he heard the unmistakable laugh of one G. Callen. Pausing momentarily, he looks up from his comics to see Callen walking with Talia Del Campo. Eric was surprised at this revelation as he had no idea they even spoke to each other outside of the latest case with the DEA. Not wanting to attract attention to himself, Eric slows his walk and starts to follow them.

Callen and Talia stop at a Mexican restaurant and Eric slides into the alley across the way to watch. Callen and Talia are both smiling and laughing with each other. Eric took pause and noticed that Callen seemed relaxed around Talia. He grinned knowing that for now Callen wasn't being a lone wolf. He peeked around the building again, just in time to see Talia smile and lean in for a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, but there were smiles from both afterwards, and Talia took Callen's hand and they entered the restaurant.  
Eric grinned as he turned and walked out of the alley going back to where he came to finish his night of nerdy shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Are we having fun yet folks?


End file.
